Poder Oculto
by Turambar18
Summary: Lo que Juha Bach siempre había buscado, lo que Rukia no sabía, lo que Ichigo oculto. El sabía que era la clave de todo, pero nunca se atrevió a contarselo a nadie...pasen, lean y comenten!
1. Poder Oculto

Poder oculto

Prologo: El sacrificio de Ichigo

-!Capitan Kuchiki, la cuarta división pide refuerzos!

Byakuya miró al mensajero con su habitual rostro inexpresivo, pero estaba preocupado. Sabía que Unohana era fuerte, pero los Creuws eran demasiados. Estaban en una tienda de campaña, en el Hueco Mundo, en su guerra contra los Creuws, una raza creada e imitada por la organización Vandenreich a partir de los Shinigamis y los Hollows, dominados por Juha Bach, quien se había retirado a ese mundo luego de la derrota que sufrió ante la unión de los trece capitanes del Gotei.

Ironías de la vida, allí estaban, Hollows y Shinigamis luchando juntos para restaurar el equilibrio del mundo. Nadie se explicaba como la camara de los 46 y el Gotei había aprobado eso, pero el hecho era que ambas razas combatían juntas. Y con grandes resultados.

-¿No había ido Renji como refuerzo ya?

-El capitan Abarai no sabía que las tropas eran tan numerosas. Su escuadrón y el cuarto junto con algunos Hollows estan siendo casi masacrados. Necesitamos un grupo de respuesta ya.

-De acuerdo, mandad al grupo de operaciones especiales. Que Kurosaki lo lidere. Los últimos informes indican que tan solo son dos mil Creuws. Podrán con ellos.

-Pero, mi señor...

-No me contradigas. Confió en que Kurosaki hará bien el trabajo por el bien de su amigo.

Rukia escuchaba todo esto atonita. Su amigo Renji estaba cerca de la muerte, junto a la capitana Unohana. Sin pensarlo, fue a su tienda a prepararse.

-Oi, enana. ¿Se puede saber que haces?

-¿Cuando partimos? - le preguntó ella, sin responderle.

Ichigo desvió la mirada y Rukia de jó de empacar.

-Tu no vas.

-¿Como?

-Byakuya ha ordenado que tu debes quedarte aqui como su teniente. Son las ordenes.

-Pero...Renji... - comenzó Rukia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo soltó una risa forzada.

-¿Es importante para ti eh, enana?

Ella asintió, sin pronunciar palabra. De pronto, una sombra tapó la luz que entraba. Ichigo estaba delante de ella, con expresión confiada.

-No te preocupes enana del demonio, te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta aquí aunque me cueste la vida.

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron con esperanza, que destrozó el corazón del pobre Kurosaki, que logró mantener unos segundos mas la calma. Se marchó sin decir nada y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

Los Vizard le esperaban allí, con Shinji Hirako al frente. Todos ellos percibían la tristeza de su compañero, pero nadie dijo nada. Las lagrimas que salían de los ojos decididos del chico con el pelo naranja no eran asunto suyo.

-¿Porqué le has mentido? - le preguntó Hiyori en un susurro.

Ichigo se quedó un silencio mientras marchaban hacía la batalla. Ella pensó que no le respondería cuando un suave susurro salió de su boca.

-No podía permitir que le pasara nada.

Mientras, Rukia miraba por la ventana la partida de los Vizard. Sus miradas se centraban en Ichigo, con esperanza y con ese brillo especial que solo el podía lograr en sus ojos.

/

-¡Renji, mueve tu escuadrón un poco a la izquierda!

Renji asintió, mientras jadeaba cansado. Sus informes indicaban que el enemigo no superaba las dos mil unidades. Y tan solo por asegurarse había reclutado a dos centenas de Hollows, en caso de emergencia. Y solo por eso estaban resistiendo.

Los shinigamis caían en tropel, mientras los Hollows empezaban a caer junto a ellos. La retirada no era una posibilidad. Eran demasiados y en cuanto intentaran retirarse, los masacrarían.

Una explosión llamó la atención de los capitanes. En el flanco derecho del ejercito Creuw empezaban a caer las criaturas ante las Zanpakuto de los Vizard.

Las tropas de los Shinigamis y los Hollows recuperaron moral y rugieron con fuerza. Acometieron con pujanza y lograron juntar a los dos grupos. Los nueve Vizard atacaban con fuerza y furia, defendiendo la posición lograda.

-¡Capitana Unohana!

Renji se giró justo para ver como Unohana era atacada por uno de aquellos engendros deformes, con una vulgar espada que intentaba imitar las Zanpakuto de los shinigamis. Sin pensarlo, Renji se colocó delante.

La espada, destinada al corazón de Unohana, fue recibida por el hombro de Renji, que ignoró el dolor y le cortó la cabeza al monstruo antes de caer herido.

Unohana intentó curar a Renji, mientras la culpa le asaltaba. La herida era demasiado grande y necesitaba tiempo para curarla. Pero todavía eran demasiado pocos para emprender una retirada minimamente segura.

Ichigo miraba la escena, preocupado. A pesar del empuje inicial, los Creuw recuperaban terreno ráìdamente y las primeras defensas ya comenzaban a caer.

Se detuvo un segundo con los ojos cerrados, recordando el rostro llenó de lagrimas de Rukia. Sus ojos llorosos, el brillo de su pelo, su nivea piel. Todo le conducía a una única salida.

La mano del joven se posó en la de la capitana Unohana. Esta le miró, llorosa. Había mantenido en secreto sus sentimientos por el joven pelirojo mucho tiempo, pero verlo herido le destrozaba el alma. Ichigo, la miró sonriendo.

-Vayanse.

Sin decir mas, empezó a repartir ordenes. Los escuadrones, al ver que sus capitanes no estaban en condiciones de hacer nada mas, obedecieron.

-¡Escuchadme! Formad una muralla protectora alrededor de los capitanes Abarai y Unohana. Emprended la retirada inmediata en cuanto tengais un segundo. No mireis atrás por nada del mundo.

Todos gritaron con asentimiento, mientras los Vizard veían el rostro decidido de Ichigo. El joven Love dejó escapar unas lagrimas.

Ichigo se detuvo delante de Shinji, que lo miraba con extrema seriedad. Ambos se tomaron del antebrazo. No hacían falta mas palabras para entenderse.

-¡Ahora! - gritó Shinji a las tropas, que empezaban a distanciarse de los Creuws. Una luz negra con rayas rojas como la sangre se formaba en el campo de batalla, junto con otra blanca, pura, inmaculada.

Ichigo esperó a que todos los shinigamis se hubieran marchado de allí, mientras estaba en su mundo interior. Su parte Hollow estaba seria por una vez en la vida, mientras que Zangetsu le miraba tristemente.

-¿Estas seguro, Rey?

-¿Solo eso?¿No me censuras no nada por el estilo? - le pregunto Ichigo, sarcastico.

-Ichigo.

El joven cambió su expresión ante la seriedad de Zangetsu.

-Nos diste el prado verde. - dijo señalando a la distancia. Un pequeño lugar soleado, hermoso y verde con una suave brisa. Ichigo sonrió incoscientemente al verlo.

-Ella lo hizo.

Zangetsu asintió y el Hollow chasqueó los dientes. Su poder empezó a fluir en enormes cantidades en Ichigo, que abrió los ojos. Nueve mil Creuws estaban a punto de lanzarse a por el. Empuñó a Zangetsu con una mano y con la otra empezó a concentrar su reiatsu.

No se hacía ninguna ilusión, sabía lo que le iba a suceder. La huida parecía una opción tan real y atractiva en ese instante. Pero el debía darles tiempo a los demas, para que pudieran escapar, para que pudieran sobrevivir.

Para que ella estuviera feliz.

La mueca macabra del Hollow coincidió con la cara de Ichigo. La sangre le llamaba. Vendería cara su piel vaya que si.

Se lanzó hacía ellos, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. El último recuerdo que inundó su cabeza fue la sonrisa de Rukia.

/

Shinji Hirako estaba mortalmente serio, al igual que el resto de los Vizard. Los vitoreos que escuchaban a su alrededor por parte del cuartel general no significaban nada para ellos, ni para los dos capitanes.

¿Heroés?¿Quien era el heroe sino el chico humano de pelo naranja?El chico que se había quedado en el campo de batalla para asegurar la supervivencia de sus hermanos. Y valla si lo había hecho.

Los informes que recogieron informaban que solo mil Creuws quedaban con vida. Pero no hubo rastro del cuerpo del joven humano que había sacrificado su vida por las suyas.

A Hirako se le partió el alma cuando vió a una sonriente Rukia abrazar a Renji con fuerza. El sabía que eran como hermanos, que ningún otro sentimiento les inundaba. Pero Ichigo no lo sabía. Y Renji ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a la cara.

-¿Donde está Ichigo? - le preguntó ella, mas sonriente todavía al hablar de el. La esperanza, el brillo, el amor en sus ojos era palpable.

Renji no podría hablar. No podía decirle nada. Ella miraba a las caras de los guerreros, confusa por verlos tan tristes.

-¿Donde esta Kurosaki? - preguntó ella, enfadada.

Shinji se adelantó y caminó hacía ella. Sus ojos estaban ocultos, no se podía ver casi su cara.

-Ichigo Kurosaki no está aquí.

Rukia le miró confusa.

-¿Y donde está?

-Kurosaki...se quedó atrás.

Todo el mundo se calló. Una aterradora posibilidad apareció en la mente de Rukia, llenandola de miedo.

-¡Es una broma!¿Donde demonios esta Ichigo? - empezó a buscarle entre los soldados, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por su rostro. - ¿¡ICHIGO!?¿¡DONDE ESTÁS, MALDITO IDIOTA!?¡ICHIGO!

Los brazos de Byakuya la rodearon mientras ella se aferraba a el con desesperación. La voz de Shinji Hirako llegó hasta ella.

-Había mas Creuws de los que nos habían informado. Necesitabamos tiempo para poder organizar una retirada segura y el...no lo dió.

Todos, incluidos los Hollows, se quedaron callados, sobrecogidos por el relato del Vizard. Nadie pudo despegar sus sentidos de la historia del rubio.

-Se enfrentó solo contra casi diez mil de estas criaturas. Y al final solo mil de ellas regresarán a la putrefacta cueva a la cúal pertenecen. Nos aplaudis y vitoreais a nosotros, pero el verdadero heroe fue el chico humano: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Grandes lamentos ocuparon la zona. Orihime lloraba silenciosame y estaba preocupada por Rukia, que se agarraba el pecho con desesperación, bajo la preocupada mirada de su hermano. Ishida estaba como shockeado, sin poder mirar nada mas que al frente. Nadie podía ver a Chad, que se había ido en cuanto escuchó la noticia.

-¡POR KUROSAKI ICHIGO! - gritaron los guerreros mientras alzaban sus espadas. Rukia se desmayó finalmente, en los brazos de su nii-sama. Su corazón se había destrozado.

/

Ichigo era llevado a rastras por las bestias con enormes grilletes en su herido cuerpo. Lo encerraron en una celda, encadenado a la pared, obligandolo a permanecer de rodillas. Juha Bach solo sonrió con maldad.

-Por fin eres mio, Kurosaki Ichigo. La clave de todo.


	2. Dolor

Aquí estoy, de nuevo.

Pido perdón por el retraso, sé que no tengo excusa, de verdad que lo sé. A partir de ahora, prometo actualizar mas seguido.

Sin mas, el capitulo.

Poder oculto

Capitulo 1: Secreto.

Rukia dormía, con tremendas ojeras en su rostro bajo la atenta vigilancia de Byakuya. Nadie supo muy bien como su hermano había logrado dormirla, pero el simplemente pidió que hicieran menos ruido para no despertarla a los amigos humanos que allí estaban.

Soi Fong, junto con Yoruichi y Urahara estaban tambien en la casa de Byakuya. La capitana simplemente apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de su maestra, que la miraba preocupada. Todos los capitanes del Gotei 13 habían visto en Ichigo Kurosaki un brisa de aire fresco. Una esperanza de que las cosas pudieran cambiar.

Por algo Yamamoto no lo había matado. Por lago muchos capitanes le perdonaron la vida y no fueron a por el. Porque veían su enorme potencial, pero tambien veían su humanidad. Era algo que parecían haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

Byakuya sabía lo que se le venía encima. El no era tonto, sabía muy bien lo que Rukia sentía por Kurosaki aún antes de que aquella posibilidad apareciera en la mente de la morena. Y tambien sabía porque Ichigo había hecho lo que había hecho.

No, Byakuya no era tonto. Bien se había dado cuenta cuando Rukia se marchó del lado de Ichigo por primera vez. En un mes tuvo claro que ella ya no sería la misma. Que necesitaba a Kurosaki como una persona necesita aire para vivir.

-¡KUCHIKI!

El Capitan del Sexto Escuadrón soltó un suspiró prolongado. Se levantó del salón con tranquilidad, mientras se hacía el silencio en su casa. La puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¡KUCHIKI!¿DONDE ESTÁS?

Byakuya salió del salón y se encontró en el pasillo con la persona que menos quería ver.

Isshin Kurosaki.

Este le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, zarandeandolo. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lagrimas, el dolor era palpable en ellos.

-¡MI HIJO, KUCHIKI!¡VOSOTROS ME LO PROMETISTEIS, MALDITA SEA!¡LO PROMETISTEIS!

Byakuya le dejó hacer. No tenía excusa, bien lo sabía. Todo el Gotei 13 había jurado proteger a Ichigo Kurosaki, costara lo que costara.

Isshin Kurosaki había sido un shinigami de elite, de los mejores. Habría sido nombrado comandante general incluso, si no llega a renunciar a todo por estar con una humana.

-¿Como...como...? - intentó preguntar Isshin, pero Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso hacerte eso, Isshin. Una vez fuimos amigos. No puedo destrozarte de esa manera.

Isshin se abrazó a Byakuya como si le fuera la vida en eso y el moreno hizo lo mismo. Recordó como hacía tiempo el mismo Isshin le había presentado a Hisana y a la pequeña Rukia. Le debía su vida al destrozado hombre que estaba delante suyo.

-Isshin, Ichigo no esta muerto. - afirmó Byakuya.

Isshin le miró confundido.

-Juha Bach lo tomó prisionero.

-¿Prisionero? - repitió, sin entender.

-Esto solo lo sabemos los capitanes del Gotei, pero parece ser que el mismo Juha sabe quien es Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Como es eso posible? Nadie excepto los capitanes lo sabiamos. Ni siquiera la Camara de los 46 tenía idea de quien era el.

Byakuya negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que el tampoco lo sabía.

-¿Y bien a que estan esperando? - preguntó Isshin.

Byakuya frunció el ceño.

-¿Esperando a que?

-Para ir a rescatar a mi hijo, por supuesto.

Byakuya le miró sin mostrar emoción.

-Aún no se ha decidido ni tenemos los medios necesarios.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no vais a rescatar a Ichigo?

-Al menos por ahora no. Hemos de juntar tropas para atacar el refugio de Juha. Asumo que en una semana estaremos preparados.

-¡EN UNA SEMANA PODRÍA ESTAR YA MUERTO! - gritó una voz desde la puerta.

-Rukia. ¿Has estado escuchando? - dijo momentaneamente sorprendido Byakuya. Se recuperó casi al segundo, con su cara de poker de nuevo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Debes entender que...

-No voy a entender nada, nii-sama. Me voy a buscar a Ichigo. - le anunció, mientras se marchaba de allí.

Byakuya le agarró del brazo, mientras veía como su hermana se intentaba zafar de su presencia. Las lagrimas recorrían el rostro, un rostro que parecía haber adquirido una nueva luz con la esperanza de que Ichigo estuviera vivo.

De pronto, varios golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Orihime se levantó con rapidez, mientras Byakuya seguía intentando controlar a Rukia y Urahara tenía apresado a Isshin.

-¡Para Isshin!¡Tenemos que pensar!¡No le servirás de nada a Ichigo si no piensas!

Isshin seguía devatiendose con fuerza, como un animal enloquecido que busca proteger a su cria. Una subita voz le dejó de piedra.

-Haz caso de Urahara-kun, Isshin.

El se dió la vuelta, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Lo mismo para ti, Rukia-chan.

Rukia estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Byakuya miraba a la puerta con ojos desorbitados, donde Orihime les miraba sin comprender en el medio de dos mujeres algo mayores, una muy parecida a Rukia y la otra con un gran y sedos pelo castaño.

-No puede ser... - susurró Byakuya, totalmente afectado.

Ante el, se encontraban Masaki Kurosaki y Hisana Kuchiki.


	3. El plan de Juha Bach

Poder oculto

Capitulo 2: El plan de Juha Bach.

-¿Ma...masa...masaki? - preguntó Isshin, incredulo. Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-¿Que demonios está pasando aquí? - maldijó Rukia en voz baja, mirando a su hermana sin creerselo.

-Ha sucedido, Isshin.

Si bien Rukia no entendió esto, fue obvio que Isshin Kurosaki si lo hizo. Su rostro se puso palido como la cala y las rodillas empezaron a fallarle. Un pequeño reiatsu conocido llegó hasta Rukia. Este giró la cabeza a todos los lados, confundida.

-¿Tambien lo sientes, Kuchiki-san? - preguntó Orihime, esperanzada.

-Si...es el de Ichigo. - dijo ella, con vigor.

-El todavía esta prisionero, Rukia-chan. - dijo Hisana. Todos la miraron. - Sigue en Hueco Mundo.

-Eso es una tontería, no es posible que... - comenzó Byakuya, mientras una posibiladad aparecía en su mente – a no ser que lo haya despertado.

Masaki asintió con la cabeza.

-Juha Bach está usando el poder de Ichigo para romper el equilibrio entre las almas. Muchos de los muertes resucitan, muchas almas malvadas vuelven. Y cuanto mas se rompa el equilibrio, mas poder ganan el y su ejercito.

-Pero Ichigo no tiene tanto poder... - dijo inseguro Uryuu Ishida. Por dentro, estaba asqueado por haber ejercido de espía y traidor en la Sociedad de Almas. Si no fuera por Ichigo, todavía seguiría atrapado con los quincys.

-¿Has oido hablar alguna vez del Teskai, Uryuu-chan? - le preguntó Masaki, amablemente.

-No...¿ y porque me llamas así? - preguntó sonrojado. Masaki sonrió.

-Tu madre Kanae me dijo que te llamara así cada vez que ibas a jugar con Ichigo, Uryuu-chan. Ella está con tu padre en estos momentos.

-¿Que es eso del Teskai, Masaki-san? - preguntó Rukia, nerviosa por saber cosas de Ichigo.

-El tercer y definitivo nivel de una zanpakutou.

-¿¡TERCER NIVEL!?

-Hai. Ichigo es la clave de todo, Rukia-chan. - susurró Isshin, todavía afectado por la noticia. - El pertenece a las tres razas.

"Cuerpo quincy, espiritú de hollow y sangre de shinigami. Ichigo logró unir todos esos poderes en su zanpakuto, obteniendo así un tercer nivel de su espada."

-Es por eso que puedes notar desde tan lejos su reiatsu. Y, lamentablemente, lo notas porqué Juha Bach estará torturandolo para que utilize su poder.

-¡VAMOS A RESCATARLO, ENTONCES!¡EL ESTA SUFRIENDO Y NOSOTROS...NOSOTROS...!

-Rukia. - pronunció Byakuya de forma clara. Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. - Debes entender la totalidad del significado de lo que dicen Hisana y Kurosaki-san. Han dicho que el tercer nivel es nuevo y cambia totalmente el poder de una persona.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó ella confundida.

-Quiero decir que tal vez Ichigo Kurosaki se haya convertido en algo que ni el mismo puede controlar, Kuchiki-san. - dijo Uryuu con voz baja, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Orihime e intentaba calmarla.


End file.
